Generally, in an oriented electrical steel sheet having excellent magnetic characteristics, a Goss texture of a {110}<001> orientation should strongly develop in a rolling direction thereof, and in order to form such a Goss texture, abnormal grain growth corresponding to secondary recrystallization must be formed. The abnormal grain growth occurs when normal grain growth is inhibited by precipitates, inclusions, or elements that are solidified or segregated, unlike normal grain growth. The oriented electrical steel sheet may be manufactured by a manufacturing method in which a precipitate such as AlN, MnS, or the like is used as a grain growth inhibitor to cause secondary recrystallization. The method of manufacturing the oriented electrical steel sheet by using the precipitate such as AlN, MnS, or the like as the grain growth inhibitor has the following problems. In order to use the AlN and MnS precipitates as the grain growth inhibitor, the precipitates should be distributed very finely and uniformly on the steel sheet. In order to uniformly distribute the fine precipitates to the steel sheet, a slab should be heated at a high temperature of 1300° C. or higher for a long time to solidify coarse precipitates present in steel, and then a hot-rolling process should be performed and finished in a very short time in a state in which no precipitation occurs. For this, a large slab heating system is required, and in order to suppress the precipitation as much as possible, the hot-rolling process and a winding process should be managed very strictly and the precipitates solidified in a hot-rolled steel sheet annealing process after the hot-rolling process should be controlled to be finely precipitated. In addition, when the slab is heated at a high temperature, since a slab washing phenomenon occurs due to formation of Fe2SiO4 having a low melting point, an actual yield is lowered. Further, a purification annealing process may be performed for a long time at a high temperature of 1200° C. for 30 hours or more in order to remove precipitate components after the completion of the secondary recrystallization, which complicates a manufacturing process and causes a cost burden. Further, in the purification annealing process, after AlN-based precipitates are decomposed into Al and N, Al moves to a surface of the steel sheet and reacts with oxygen in a surface oxide layer to form Al2O3 oxide. The formed Al-based oxide and the AlN precipitates not decomposed in the purification annealing process interfere with movement of a magnetic domain in the steel sheet or near the surface, thereby deteriorating iron loss.